Description: (Applicant's Description) The DNA Sequencing Facility is a well established university-wide facility that is designed to provide state-of-the-art DNA sequencing services, including DNA sequencing reactions, gel electrophoresis and analysis, assistance with DNA sequence data analyses, and DNA sequencing workshops for new investigators. The Facility has two complementary missions: (I) to provide sequencing services to research programs at or UPCI affiliated with University of Pittsburgh, and (ii) to facilitate technology transfer between the University and private biotechnology companies. The facility is located in 1000 sq. ft of lab space in the new Center for Biotechnology and Bioengineering and is administered by the Department of Molecular Genetics and Biochemistry as a component of the Biomedical Research Support Facilities (Dr. R. Montelaro, Director). The Facility operates two ABI Prism 377 DNA sequencers, each with a 64 sample capacity such that the Facility can process over 125 DNA samples daily with a typical turn around time of 1-2 days. The Facility contains a full complement of thermal cyclers and other equipment related to DNA sequencing activities. In addition, the facility is equipped with several computers and ether net links to the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center to provide electronic transmission of data to investigators and access to software for analyses of DNA sequence data. The Facility provides services to individuals at the University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie Mellon University, UPMC and other universities and research institutes in the area. However, priority is given to affiliated departments and institutes, that provide partial support for its infrastructure. During the past fiscal year, the DNA Sequencing Facility processed over 3,200 samples for UPCI investigators representing about 46 percent of the total Facility sequencing activity. This high level of use by UPCI members highlights the fundamental importance of DNA sequencing to cancer research programs, a need that is expected to increase substantially in future years, especially with the high priority being given to the expansion of the Molecular And Cellular Oncology Program.